turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Ernst Kaltenbrunner
, formerly , |religion = |birth = |death = |cause of death = |occupation = Soldier, , , Politician |spouse = Elisabeth Eder |political party = |military branch= ( ) |political office = }} |military branch = SS ( ) |political office = of the [[Greater German Reich (Worldwar)|Greater German Reich]] |cause of death = , probably by an |appearance = Down to Earth |type of appearance = Direct |military branch = SS ( }}) }} Ernst Kaltenbrunner (4 October 1903 – 16 October 1946) was a senior Nazi official during World War II. He was the highest-ranking SS leader to face trial at Nuremberg. He was executed for war crimes and crimes against humanity. Ernst Kaltenbrunner in The Man With the Iron Heart Ernst Kaltenbrunner'Kaltenbrunner is not named in the book, but the Point of Divergence does not seem to have changed the composition of the Nuremberg defendants. was one of nearly two dozenThe Man With the Iron Heart'', pg. 260. German officials who were captured by the Allies at the end of World War II. The Allies sought to try Kaltenbrunner and the other men for war crimes. These plans were stopped twice by the German Freedom Front, first in November 1945, when the GFF destroyed the Palace of Justice in NurembergIbid., pg. 108. and second in 1946, when the GFF destroyed the American residency zone in Frankfurt with a radium bomb.Ibid., pg. 260. In 1947, the Soviets decided to try the officials in their zone. The GFF prevented this by crashing a plane into the courthouse, killing all the lawyers and judges, but leaving the accused unharmed.Ibid., pg. 407-8. Ernst Kaltenbrunner in Worldwar '''Ernst Kaltenbrunner (1903-1965) was ''Führer'' and Chancellor of Germany for a brief period in 1965. Kaltenbrunner launched a war with the Race over Poland that led to his death and the deaths of most of Germany's leadership, and badly set back the country's fortunes for the remainder of the 20th Century. When the Race invaded Earth in 1942, and after the Peace of Cairo was signed in 1945, Kaltenbrunner continued serving in the SS, ultimately becoming commander of the RSHA, a major security force comprised of many of the important police organizations in Germany. He held these posts throughout the reigns of Adolf Hitler and Heinrich Himmler, becoming Himmler's right-hand man, and after Himmler's death was elected Führer and Chancellor by the Committee of Eight.Down to Earth 547-548. His reign was brief and disastrous. Shortly after taking office, Kaltenbrunner initiated Himmler's plan for the invasion of Poland, starting a war with the Race in which he was not supported by any other major human power.Ibid., pgs. 550-570, generally. Though Germany inflicted significant damage on the Race Colonies on Tosev 3, it never had a chance. Kaltenbrunner himself was killed in the war, and the hierarchy of the Nazi Party was destroyed. Kaltenbrunner was succeeded by Walter Dornberger, the only senior German official left,Ibid., pg. 606. who immediately sued for peace.Ibid., pgs. 614-618. References Category:Generals Category:Holocaust Category:POWs of World War II Category:War Criminals